


Date Night with Baby Gangsta

by punkfiles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Phineas and Ferb, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Spoilers for sdr2 - case 2-2), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Loving relationships, Mikan can stand up for herself now, More People will Show up, Multi, Non-Abusive Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Past Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Sakura and Mondo beat up Hifumi, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, alternate universe- no despair, they watch kids shows for their group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfiles/pseuds/punkfiles
Summary: Enjoy this horribly cursed 1-shot i thought up one day
Relationships: :) - Relationship, Fuyuhiko/Nekomaru/Gundham Tanaka/ Chihiro Fujisaki, Himiko Yumeno/Bees, Nagito/Doofenshmirtz (phineas and Ferb), Nagito/Sans (undertale) (on and off), Pekoyama Peko/Celestia Ludenberg/enoshima Junko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this horribly cursed 1-shot i thought up one day

They’d had a lot of frustration, either from one of the families not giving him the respect they deserved, or from trying to help plan Peko’s upcoming marriage to Celestia Ludenberg, _(a Gambler, who was impressed at Peko’s ability to play blackjack)_ , and Junko Enoshima, ( _a Fashion Icon, who’d come out as a lesbian, and that she had autism)_ ; so, as they began to head home, they decided to stop at the store, both for a date night activity they could do with their partners, and for an actual meal.

They’d been in the store for a little over an hour, when they saw the best activity they could do while eating their dinner, they’d picked up the DVD collection labelled: **“Blue’s Clues: The Complete Series”;** They knew that this would be their activity for tonight, until, of course, they got a random message from Peko, asking if she could hang out at his house with her fiances, and some more friends. 

They knew they’d only get the one chance, so as long as they brought the food, they were going to get the activity: Peko and company did agree to that, so, as they’d picked up the Blue’s Clues complete box set, they noted 3 more: The “ **Dora the Explorer - Complete series”, “the hand show - complete series”** and **“Phineas and Ferb - completed series”** ; Noting they were 4 for 11037 yen, and realizing they’d had just enough for all of the boxed sets, they approached the counter, where, they encountered their biggest nightmare: **_Nagito Komaeda_**.

In the years since they’d been in the same class at Hope’s Peak, Nagito was the most confusing; **_He had an ‘On-again/Off-again’ relationship with a_** **_skeleton,_ ** **_tried to make several advances on that one Rapper they couldn’t be bothered to remember at the moment, and had done some very terrifying actions when asked to “hone his talent”, and, as of recent, he’d begun to date a former alumni of Hope’s Peak, who had the title of the ‘Ultimate Evil Scientist’._** They shuddered, as they walked towards Nagito, holding out the money, and paid for the dvds.

As they began their drive back home, they’d begun to hear the news a lot more often:

  * **‘GENOCIDER SYO SPOTTED IN TOWA CITY’**


  * ‘ TINY NEW BEAR TOY TO BE DESTROYED’


  * ‘ Crime Rates increased by 37.5%’



They praised some random deity and walked in, as they were surrounded by their partners; “ **welcome back fuyu”** , that was _Nekomaru, holding hands with another of their partners:_ “Hey fu-fu, you wanna check out the project I was working on?”, _they chuckled and both Nekomaru and they’d followed Chihiro Fujisaki into the room, where they pointed out to the both of them about his recent project, and finally, their last partner left their bedroom_ : “ **Welcome back Fuyuhiko from the Isle of damned souls”** , _and before Gundham could get anything else off, all of them engulfed him in a hug_ , and as they pulled out the dvd selection for the get-together, Peko, her fiancees, and their friends showed up, each bringing a bag from a nearby Sushi place, and Peko, tossing them a container of homemade fried dough cookies. “So, Peko, who’re your friends?” “well, Fuyuhiko, this is…” “ **I’m Himiko Yumeno** ” “a Pleasure” a pause from Peko, and then, “and this is…” a pause then, “Oh! I’m **Shuichi Saihara.** ”

And as they all gathered up, ready to dig into their meals, a knock was heard at the door, and, confused, they’d opened the door to see… “ ** _ah. To see everyone here gives me a lot of Hope.”_**

  
  
 **_“WHO INVITED NAGITO?_ **”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIMIKO SAYS OK BOOMER TO DOOFENSHMIRTZ

To put it lightly, Nagito wasn’t enjoying the several pounds of Bees that Himiko had summoned, and Shuichi was still hiding behind Nekomaru, confused.

“ **Aw C'mon Ultimates! I wanna watch as well. I even brought Doofy.”**

(nearby, a Skeleton’s heart was being torn apart again, as he sipped his choccy milk)

As Nagito stepped away, they saw a slender man, around his 30’s, dressed in a grey shirt and white Lab Coat, with his hair pointed in a way Hajime’s had: 

**“Hello! I’m Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I was/currently am the Ultimate evil Scientist.”**

Peko, not being pleased by his interruption, simply told them that if they wanted in, they needed to have brought something to share, to which Nagito responded by removing several warm party sized containers of Lasagna, and Doof had brought a bag of caramel candies.

“Ok Boomer” exclaimed Himiko, as she finally ended the bee summoning, and put in a dvd for all of them to view.

_ The Hand Show - Complete Series _

A few minutes into the first half of the two disc dvd set, a knock was at the door, revealing two more people similar to Shuichi.

**“Hello! I’m Kaede Akamatsu” “Hello, My Name Is Kirumi Tojo ``''we were looking for - oh Hi Shuichi!”**

Shuichi nervously raised up a hand, and the two joined them as they continued their viewing of the Hand show, eventually, when it ended, they had gotten up to eat their meal, unbeknownst to them, however, a masked man and a female, trained in Neo-aikido fought nearby, and the woman had gotten away.

And now, they have finished ¼ of the programs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this ngl
> 
> vote below:  
> Should they watch - 
> 
> D = Dora
> 
> B = Blue's Clues
> 
> p = Phineas and Ferb
> 
> or 
> 
> ? = Reader suggested show


	3. Intermission + Dora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan X Sayaka care
> 
> Also Himiko X Tenko

As our little Group went to eat, they heard a noise outside, and heard rapid knocking on the door, upon opening it, they found… “”Tenko?” Everyone heard Himiko’s voice and saw her run to aid her wounded friend, as the masked male chased after her, he groaned, before running off to change out of his uniform.

Nearby, a young individual adorned in her traditional attire for her career, noted a wounded individual and rushed after her, all the while, not acknowledging the Blue-Haired Idol who’d been searching for her.

As Himiko layed Tenko down on a couch, adorned in a blanket to help her, they noted a Nurse who’d kicked open the door, and began to look around, hoping to find the wounded in particular;

“Mikan, is that you?” Exclaimed Fuyuhiko, before being silenced by the Nurse as she began work on assisting Tenko back to Health.

After awhile, Tenko cuddled near Himiko, and Mikan was also sitting, enjoying her much-deserved plate of Lasagna and her own dish: Rabbit Stew, when the door opened again, and there stood Sayaka Maizono, who’d run in and begun to hug Mikan aggressively, before talking with Chihiro and eventually being allowed to sit down and enjoy the food as well 

After they finished Eating, Nekomaru had picked up a DVD he’d nearly crushed, and put that in for them to watch instead; _Dora The Explorer - Complete Series_

And, following that, they all had passed out, so it laid upon Fuyuhiko to put the leftovers away and put away the DVDs for Tomorrow Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that will not be allowed in at all include:
> 
> \- Teruteru
> 
> \- Haiji
> 
> \- Kokichi (just because i dont think he'd work in this story ngl)
> 
> (Hifumi stans get ready to be disappointed next chapter lol)


	4. Berenstain Brawl

As the decently-sized group awoke, Fuyuhiko began to prepare a nicely sized breakfast for everyone, when he heard a knock at their door; Confused, they looked out the window to see a very-uncomforting individual, adorned in a Hope’s Peak uniform, eyeing the sight of Peko, Junko, and Celestia all still resting. 

Annoyed, they made a particular call to two people they knew had debts to the Kuzuryu family, and then they made that call to each of them: “Listen. I will cancel your debts right now, if you can tell me who this bastard is.”

Within an hour, they received a call from Mr. Oowada, if they were correct; But he’d let them know who the bastard was, and, within a few moments, a Hit is placed out of Hifumi Yamada, and they smile, knowing that the creep won't return.

They finish cooking, and look for something to play, before finding their old dvd copy of every season of the Berenstain Bears, and ensuring everyone’s wake up via the theme song and _yet, after they’d finished eating, they saw that bastard Yamada back outside their window. So they called the Ogami Girl. She dealt with him in a few minutes, at least. After that, they were rested._

  
The Door opened and in walked both Ogami and Oowada to make sure their respective debt was, in fact, gone; once it was, they stayed to enjoy the cartoon. A few minutes later, two more entered, one wearing a female’s sailor uniform, and the other in a Kimono ‘ _Hiyoko’ ‘Maki’_ thought the Detective and the Yakuza at the same time, and they smiled and felt more uncomfortable, but eventually finished that particular dvd.


	5. Usami the Magical Builder

* * *

Following _The Intrusion,_ it made sense for everyone to be on edge, considering an unknown individual had been spying on their friends; So, when the doorbell rang, and a pink and white rabbit appeared holding out a dvd that said **“BOB THE BUILDER - SEASONS 1 THROUGH 9”,** Mondo’s response, was to hit the small mammal with a hammer, but the rabbit had snuck her way into the house, and had put on the show, confusing everyone, and yet, she’d earned her stay, when she revealed several pounds worth of Chef boyardee Ravioli and that was what they ate during Lunch.

Nearby, someone, holding up a wounded, slender female with Black hair, in a pony-tail entered a nearby hospital simply asking for a Medic.

and when Junko received a phone call from a name she hadn't heard in years, not since her _"outing"_ , she felt both sympathy, and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. M's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is my Headcanon of Junko, if the games hadn't taken place if you're wondering lol)

As the female began to look for medical attention, a young redhead, confused by the disappearance of her ‘friend’, began to note specific footprints that led directly towards….  _ Goddamn it. She couldn’t leave them alone, could she? _

Chihiro and Gundham were awoken to hear Hiyoko mocking Fuyuhiko’s cooking, calling it “worse than Teruteru, but decent enough.” and they both felt kinda angry, eventually calming down since Peko handed out the plates of the food, and Junko put in a DVD called ‘ **Elmo’s world - Complete 11 seasons** ”

_ And Yet, when Celestia looked towards the opened door, they began to feel a bit of comfort; Celestia, because the person holding the female gave off really weird vibes, and as such, they began to dial an ambulance, which quickly arrived, and drove the person to the hospital to get some mental help.  _

Following that, the red-head burst into the house, explaining that she was looking for her Girlfriend, and, upon spotting her, began to both chastise and shower her with affection, and it lasted for awhile, until Fuyuhiko entered the room, then the lively atmosphere that was once there went dead silent.


	7. It's over

It was supposed to be a dumb one shot and I'm not sure why I let it drag on for a while but I hope you all enjoyed this cursed idea.

I'll try my best to work on getting another update for Outsider, but if you don't really care about that, then I do plan to rewrite my particular fanganronpa regarding several characters.

You're welcome to suggest both canon and your own suggestions for the reboot of mine, but I have a few picked already just in case you were curious.


End file.
